This invention relates to pop-up sprinklers and, specifically, to a conversion arrangement for adapting an existing pop-up mechanism to mount a sprinkler for which it was not specifically designed.
Pop-up sprinklers, primarily for use in turf irrigation, are well known and typically are designed for use with a range of sprinklers available from the manufacturer of the pop-up mechanisms. Purchasers thus have limited flexibility with respect to the choice of sprinkler heads that can be used with any particular pop-up mechanism.
Examples of pop-up sprinkler devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,579; 4,476,611; 4,781,327; 4,913,352; and 5,779,148.
It would be advantageous for consumers to be able to xe2x80x9cmix and matchxe2x80x9d sprinkler components and thus increase the range of options available to meet specific needs.
This invention provides a conversion arrangement that enables the sprinkler heads of one manufacturer to be utilized with the pop-up mechanism of another manufacturer. Specifically, in one embodiment, an enlarged adapter or sprinkler housing and coupler are designed for attachment to the stationary housing component of a well known pop-up mechanism. The adapter housing is sized and shaped to receive an alternative or enhanced performance sprinkler head when the pop-up mechanism is retracted. Additional sleeve and cap adapters are provided that enable the sprinkler head to be threadably attached to the extendable/retractable stem component of the pop-up mechanism, and for a suitably sized cap to be secured to the sprinkler head so as to close the adapter housing when the pop-up device is retracted. No alterations to the pop-up mechanism are required, and no tools are needed to implement the conversion. The invention thus provides the user with additional flexibility in selecting a sprinkler head with desired performance specifications for use with an otherwise incompatible pop-up mechanism.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a pop-up sprinkler assembly comprising: a cylindrical housing having a cap on an upper end thereof, the cap having an opening, a lower end of the cylindrical housing having an internal thread for attachment to a source of pressurized water; a stem mounted in the cylindrical housing with a spring radially between the stem and the cylindrical housing for normally biasing the stem to a retracted position within the cylindrical housing, the stem extendable through the opening in the first cap to an extended position when water under pressure is supplied to the cylindrical housing, the stem having a threaded upper end; a sprinkler head attached to the threaded upper end of the stem; a sprinkler housing received over the cap and secured to the cylindrical housing, the sprinkler housing having an open upper end, the adapter housing having a diameter sufficient to receive the sprinkler head when the stem is in the retracted position; and a cover secured to an upper end of the sprinkler head and adapted to close the open upper end of the adapter housing when the stem is in the retracted position.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a conversion kit for adapting a sprinkler pop-up assembly to receive an alternative sprinkler head, wherein the pop-up assembly includes a cylindrical housing and an extendable stem, the cylindrical housing having a cap at its upper end, the cap having a through-opening for the stem; the stem having a threaded tip; the kit comprising a sleeve adapter for connection between a lower end of the alternative sprinkler head and the threaded tip of the stem; an adapter housing for enclosing the alternative sprinkler head when the stem is retracted, the adapter housing having an open upper end and a diameter larger than the cylindrical housing, and a threaded lower end having a diameter larger than the cap; a coupler having an internal thread for threaded engagement with the threaded lower end of the adapter housing, the coupler slidably received on the cylindrical housing upstream of the cap to thereby secure the adapter housing to the cylindrical housing; a cover for the alternative sprinkler head; and a cover adapter for connection between the alternative sprinkler head and said cover; wherein the cover is sized to close the open upper end of the adapter housing when the stem is in the retracted position.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.